


Homecoming

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O-lite, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food, Gentle Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kageyama crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. Shouyou stepped toward him and the dark-haired man reached out, put a hand to the back of his head, fingers curling in his hair, and kissed him. Shouyou tilted his head and kissed back eagerly.  </p><p>"We have all night," Kageyama said, brushing his nose against Shouyou's cheek. "And the morning, too. I <i>promise</i> there will be more for you, as much as you want." '</p><p>--</p><p>Some things require words, and others need none at all. Love is its own language, and it is spoken many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read the main story, this takes place just a day after Hinata has been banished from the castle. 
> 
> This is self-indulgent sweetness. Emotional sex at its most emotional-y. It will carry more weight if you've read through the main fic "Hunger", but if you're here for the smut (in which case, fist bump me), this is loosely Omegaverse, and takes place in a medieval setting, where Alphas are called Wolves, and Omegas are called Lambs.
> 
> (Ah, yes, and size difference is in full effect. Shouyou is still somewhere around 5'3" - 5'4". Tobio is 6'7".)

They were not planning on taking many things back with them from the palace into the woods. Though Kageyama could easily carry almost as much as a cart horse, they'd decided together that it was best—perhaps, more grateful, humble—to only take a little, now that they'd been given everything they could have wanted.

And so Shouyou stood at the top of the long flight of stairs that led into the grand foyer of the castle, yawning and jostling a small pack of provisions on his back, trying to settle the load comfortably over his shoulders. The sun had yet to rise. Kageyama, who was far more used to readying himself for travel early in the morning, was already waiting. He stood near to the wide double doors of the castle entrance with Shouyou's mother, the queen. The two of them were speaking quietly, almost conspiratorially. The image of clandestine discussion was strengthened when they both stopped talking quite suddenly as Shouyou approached.

"What are you talking about…" he wondered, suspicious but good-natured. After all, here were the two people he cared about most in the world, and they seemed to be getting along well, if the queen's smile was any indication. Kageyama was not smiling, as usual, but his ears were red.

"Nothing," his mother said. "We were just wondering when you'd be joining us."

The king, Shouyou's father, was not present. But, that was to be expected.

"You can't carry that like that," Kageyama said gruffly, by way of response. He referred to the pack slung across Shouyou's shoulders. "It's not supported correctly."

"I don't need to be an expert to carry a bag, Kageyama," Shouyou said, but the other man was already pulling it off him, adding it to his still substantially hefty load (traveling light, to Kageyama, meant a different thing than it did to most). Shouyou opened his mouth to argue, but he knew from experience that Kageyama wouldn't even notice that small bit of extra weight, so he decided against it.

After all, there was no good reason he shouldn't enjoy all the funny little things the other man did (for _him)_ now that he had Kageyama, for good.

"I can come and meet you," his mother said, smiling, even if she did look a bit tearful. Having to say goodbye again, so soon, was hard. Shouyou willed his own eyes to stay dry. "We can meet in the city."

"You can't come all the way there!" Shouyou protested. She'd have to bring her entire retinue, and they would have no peace from the crowds. Tedious, and unenjoyable. Especially when no one yet knew what had transpired between Shouyou and Kageyama, who was a commoner.

"Then—" She started to say, but—

"The cabin," Kageyama said, voice abrupt. They turned to look at him, but he dodged both their gazes. "What I mean is—you could visit us there, where there's less people. Your majesty," he added, staring determinedly at the ground. "If you'd like." He was also doing a very good job of ignoring Shouyou's shocked expression.

The queen beamed, her smile so similar to her son's. "I think I would like that very much," she said. "But… I can't imagine uninvited guests would be appreciated. We can work it out through messenger, can't we, Shouyou?"

"Sure," Shouyou said, distracted. "Hang on, you tried to kick me out about four times that first night, and now you're just—Sir Hospitality?"

Kageyama finally raised his eyes, but he didn't look annoyed or stubborn, as Shouyou expected he would. "Without her, I still might have lost you,"he said quietly.

Shouyou felt his own cheeks blaze red at the look on Kageyama's face. He looked back at the queen, who appeared suspiciously bright-eyed.

"Well, I imagine I'll see you both before long, then," she said. "But now, it's time you go. Go, go," she said, laughing just like Shouyou, just as the sun started to break over the world. Its light unspooled over the castle grounds and into the doors thrown open wide as they ran out of them, suddenly eager to go, to get back to where they wanted to be.

Quiet woods and a small clearing and a tiny, wooden cabin with only one bed, more than big enough for two.

Shouyou had been banished from the castle where he'd lived and grown the night before, forbidden to return until the year was up.

He'd never been so happy in his life.

*

Shouyou began to run when he saw the break in the trees, sprinting toward it while Kageyama followed behind at a slower pace. He burst through the tree line, unable to keep the grin from his face when the cabin came into view. He spun in place, reveling in the smells and sounds of the forest, before falling onto his back in the grass to stare up at the sky. They had walked the whole day, and it was now early evening, the sun about to consider setting.

A shadow fell over him, and then Kageyama leaned into view, staring down at him.

"Ready to go inside?" he asked.

"Yes!" Shouyou smiled. "I'm just… I thought I was running out of time for so long, and then I thought I'd never see it again, and now—"

"I know," Kageyama said. "So let's get inside. I want to start a fire, the smoke should signal—"

A howl, echoing from across the clearing, cut him off. Shouyou sat up to see a dark shape, a massive wolf, bolting toward them from the opposite line of trees.

Kageyama smiled, then, bright and uninhibited as he got to his knees in the grass. Grey leapt at him, paws on his shoulders so she could lick his face gleefully.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kageyama said, ruffling her fur reassuringly. "We're back, now."

The wolf turned to Shouyou, nudging him with her large head, and he put his face in her soft fur.

"Hinata, go inside with Grey for a little bit, alright?" Kageyama said, looking around the clearing. "I need to check on something."

"You'll be in soon?" Shouyou asked him.

Kageyama was still smiling when he said, "Very soon."

The cabin needed to be aired out a bit, but Shouyou breathed the trapped fragrance in deep before opening the windows, cedarwood and hearth ash and traces of the many spices and tea leaves from the kitchen. He climbed the stairs to the bedroom and pushed open the door. Quietly, bare feet brushing over the sun-warmed wood floor, he padded in. The bed was still in disarray from their harried departure from it (and the night spent before that), and he smoothed his hand over the rumpled sheets, before sitting down on it. Grey had followed him and he reached out a hand to scratch her behind the ears. That was how Kageyama found him, after some time had passed, the light outside the window beginning to turn to a soft gold.

"What are you doing?" the tall man asked curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

Shouyou looked up at him, and smiled. "I love it here," he said, by way of an answer. Kageyama's mouth fell open slightly, before he went very, very pink.

"I—" he started to say, but seemed unable to finish. He swallowed. "I have something for you." 

Shouyou watched curiously as Kageyama came to sit next to him on the bed. He pulled something from his pocket, a bundle of wrapped tissue paper, tied with a string, tiny in his large hand. He passed it to Shouyou, who pulled open the knot on the string. 

Inside the bundle was a small teacup, pale orange. The entire thing was encircled by a string of sleeping lambs. It was spectacularly adorable, enough that Shouyou almost broke into laughter. He swallowed it down, turning the cup over in his hands, and something on the bottom caught his eye, a small inscription written in ink and fired into the glaze of the cup. The handwriting was immaculate, clear and elegant without being ornate. It said:

_Your happiness is mine._

"This is…" Shouyou said, as a different emotion threatened to overtake him. "That's my mother's writing." He looked up at Kageyama, who nodded. "How… we barely had any time…" 

"You have very talented artisans at the castle," Kageyama said, looking everywhere but at Shouyou. "And the queen helped me, so…"

Shouyou blinked up at him, speechless. 

Kageyama took a deep breath. "I'm starting on dinner."

These words got Shouyou moving again. He whooped and was on his feet in seconds, racing past Kageyama and down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, he dragged the chair from the dining table to the wall, so he could reach the rack of hanging teacups the Wolf kept there. He stood on the chair and carefully hung his new cup there, surveying how it looked for a moment, before hopping down to the floor. When he turned back, it was just in time to catch Kageyama glancing away from watching him.

Dinner turned out to be a very pleasant surprise for him, on behalf of Kageyama. It was all of Shouyou's favorite foods, even a few that normally spoiled too quickly to bring back to the cabin, like the bottle of good wine he spied from the castle cellar—those Kageyama had put into ice wrapped up with cloth so it would keep the entire journey back. Shouyou's eyes were wider than saucers as Kageyama began to lay it all out for preparation.

"Can I help?"

Kageyama was not entirely successful at hiding his grimace. "No," he said, too quickly, no doubt remembering the last time Shouyou had tried to help cook. He caught sight of Shouyou's pout and said, "You can help taste it to make sure it's cooking well. Okay?"

Shouyou brightened instantly. "Okay!"

The cabin was soon full of the sounds and smell of food—the bubbling of simmering broth, the pop of oil as it cooked through meat, the heat from the fire in the hearth and the smell of something spicy and sweet that Shouyou couldn't quite place, but that made his mouth water all the same.

"You're drooling," Kageyama said, turning two perfectly browning steaks over in a pan, and Shouyou glared.

"I'm not!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand surreptitiously, and was triumphant when it came away dry. "Ha."

"Come here, you," Kageyama said, snorting a laugh. "Taste this."

Shouyou hopped over and took a spoonful of something that Kageyama was blowing on to cool it, popping it into his mouth.

His eyes opened wide and he raised a hand to his mouth as full, smoky sweetness dripped over his tongue, sharp like spices, but light and refreshing, too, like some kind of fruit.

 _"Ah…"_ he breathed, licking his lips slowly. "I… more?" he asked, hopefully.

Kageyama crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. Shouyou stepped toward him and the Wolf reached out, put a hand to the back of his head, fingers curling in his hair, and kissed him. Shouyou hummed, and then realized that he _could_ taste more, that the sweetness was on Kageyama's lips and tongue. He tilted his head and kissed back eagerly, licking into the dark-haired man's mouth.

"I promise there's more for you," Kageyama murmured when Shouyou at last pulled back to breathe with a gasp.

"I— _hnnh…_ " Shouyou whined at him, because that taste wasn't the only one he wanted. He wanted the taste of the man who'd made it, just for him.

"We have all night," Kageyama said, brushing his nose against Shouyou's cheek. "And the morning, too. I _promise_ there will be more for you, as much as you want."

Shouyou nodded, legs feeling slightly shaky, barely noticing as Kageyama gently uncurled his hands from where he was gripping tight to the Wolf's shirt.

He had mostly recovered by the time the food was ready. He glanced at the table, which was full of dirtied pots and pans and food wrappings.

"I can start clearing—" he began to say, but Kageyama waved him off.

"Let's eat outside," Kageyama suggested instead, grabbing a blanket from the couch before starting to pile their food onto plates. Shouyou eyed the sweet dessert, which he had come to determine was some kind of pudding with cinnamon-spiced apples.

"It'll be too dark to see much, soon," he said.

"I think we'll be okay," Kageyama told him. "Can you help get the door?"  

Shouyou went ahead of him, reaching for the handle. "Is it a full moon tonight?" he asked, as he pulled it open.

He stopped in the doorway, frozen, staring into the clearing.

Whether or not it was a full moon wouldn't have mattered. The entire clearing was alive, luminous, lit up under the glow of hundreds—no, maybe thousands—of tiny, golden fireflies. Shouyou had never seen so many in one place before in his life. Even at the palace, when the apothecaries would use special nectars to attract them during festivals, there had never been such a great amount. But out here, in the wild, it was another story.

"Ah," Kageyama said, stepping up behind him. He sounded quietly pleased. "I think we'll be able to see fine, don't you?"

*

Tobio hoped he managed to look suitably impassive when Hinata whirled to face him, mouth open in shock.  

"You did this?" Hinata asked.

"Your mother helped…" Tobio shrugged, as best he could with his hands full. "I knew there were ways to get them to gather in one spot, but she helped me find the tonics…"

"You did this _for me?"_ the Lamb demanded.

"Do you like it?" Tobio responded, and held his breath.

Hinata stared at him intensely for a long moment. Then, he broke into an enormous smile. With a yell, he turned, bounding out of the house and into the clearing, arms out at his sides as he waded through a sea of light. That was a yes, then, Tobio thought, as he followed at a slower pace, watching Hinata go tumbling down into the grass a little ways away. He settled next to where the Lamb lay, unloading the plates of food onto the blanket he'd brought. Hinata rolled into a sitting position.

"Tobio…" he said, voice singsong.

"Hmm?"

Hinata grinned at him, crawling toward him. Tobio sighed, resolutely not smiling back. "Fine, fine." He let Hinata climb into his lap, back to his chest, small and soft and warm in his arms. "You are not allowed to get used to this," Tobio told him, trying to sound put out, flicking Hinata's forehead with his finger.

Hinata made a large show of clapping his hands to his forehead. "Ow, I'll bruise!"

"Good, it'll be your idiot mark. You'll be easy to spot in a crowd."

"You're the worst," Hinata told him. "I'm hungry."

"That's nothing new," Tobio said.

"I'm _waiting…"_

As much as he pretended to complain, pretended it annoyed him, Tobio realized that he might, perhaps, enjoy feeding Hinata more than he should. He watched with quiet, rapt attention as the food he had cooked disappeared past Hinata's lips, plucked from his hand by a small, rosy mouth. He felt as though he might pay far too much attention to the way Hinata's teeth occasionally grazed the pad of his thumb, how soft and warm his tongue was against Tobio's fingers. He catalogued every flicker of Hinata's eyelashes when he tasted a mouthful of something new, the way he swallowed, each small hum at the back of his throat, memorizing the sounds, what Hinata liked most, what Tobio could give him to make him happy.

He ate as well, feeling satisfied with what he'd cooked—but it could, he thought, be better. He knew of some seasoning he could add to bring out the taste more, things he could use to simmer the meat and make it even more flavorful, now that he'd tried it once. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, and hid it in Hinata's hair, even though the Lamb wouldn't have seen it anyway. Hinata would still be there to try it with him, and the time after that. It would be fun.

Ever restless, the Lamb eventually ambled off his lap to chase Grey around the firefly clearing while Tobio finished his own meal. Unwrapping the apple pudding, however, brought him scrambling back, as the aroma filled even the open space and the evening air.

"It's probably still not cooled, so—" Tobio said, as Hinata attacked the pudding messily with a spoon. Then he was yelping, puffing out his cheeks when it proved to still be a little too warm, as Tobio shouted at him for being careless and divided an even serving between the two of them to share.

"Why'd you unwrap it if it was still too hot!" Hinata asked, voice garbled as he pinched his tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

"Because it's not too hot," Tobio said. "You're too sensitive. You also don't listen when I tell you not to do things."

"It smells too good!" Hinata squawked, on the defensive. "This is your fault."

Tobio prepared himself to deliver some kind of tirade (one that would no doubt be defused by apple pudding and apologetic kisses), when a firefly flew straight into his open mouth. He swallowed it, and promptly dissolved into a fit of coughing, unable to speak.

Hinata's eyes welled up, crinkled at the edges with laughter. He laughed so hard he was nearly silent, a hand pressed to his shaking stomach and the other outstretched, pointing, at Tobio. And suddenly, it struck the Wolf in question, as he choked and spluttered on his accidental mouthful of lightning bug, how impossible the situation at hand was.

He stared, through his own eyes watering, at the sight of the crown prince, still in his fancy clothes from the castle, sitting there on an old, worn blanket in the grass under the living lights of a thousand fireflies. The Lamb sat there laughing, his fingers sticky and sweet from the food Tobio had cooked for him, his cheeks red from the wine they had shared, his shoulder bearing Tobio's Mark upon it. Shouyou was with him, had defied everything to stay with him, had come _home_ with him.

"I love you," Tobio said.

He said it without meaning to—without thinking about it. The words came up like swallowing the firefly in reverse, taking him aback. The prince wiped at his eyes, traces of laughter still on his face. He hadn't heard.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, still giggling. "What?"

Having to repeat it made it very much more difficult. Tobio gaped at him, and the three words that had just spun out of him like a loom weaving thread knotted and snarled and stuck in his throat. "I—" he stammered, as Hinata waited, head cocked to the side. "I think I—"

No, not think. That would be wrong. To not say it now, to take it back once he'd already decided, would be wrong.

"Kageyama?" Hinata prompted.

He remembered standing in the entrance hall with the queen, waiting for Hinata.

 _"Try not to look so nervous,"_ she'd said. _"You already know how he feels."_

 _"I do?"_   Tobio asked.

 _"He's not subtle,"_ the queen remarked. Tobio couldn't stop his lips from quirking. _"Besides, I have never known my son to ever let anyone tell him what to do. I think you might have witnessed this firsthand, hm?"_

That was true. He looked at Hinata, and realized that no matter how he himself felt, stating it out loud would change nothing. Not for Hinata or for him. Whatever the prince wanted, Tobio would give. So he opened his mouth and said again, into the quiet evening,

"I… love you."

He watched the change come over Hinata's face. He was still smiling, though it had mostly turned to a look of curiosity. But that went, faded, before his entire expression opened up, lips parting, eyes widening.

It wasn't shock, or embarrassment, or even surprise.

It was awe.

Tobio ducked his head, feeling incredibly self-conscious. But before he could say anything further, there was a warm mass of small human in his arms again, gripping tight around his neck.

"What?" Hinata whispered, close to his ear. His voice sounded slightly shrill. _"What?_ Just—all of a sudden? Just like that?"

"Sorry," Tobio mumbled. "You don't have to—say it back or anything, yet."

"Shut up," Hinata said. "Do you even know how much I've—" He broke off, seemingly at a loss for words. " _Stupid."_

He kissed Tobio suddenly, without warning—which he seemed to enjoy doing often, but this was different, with the way he cradled Tobio's face in his hands like Tobio was as precious and rare as he was. It was a careful kiss, slow and gentle, like a secret being shared—and Tobio realized that maybe, maybe—to Hinata, he _was_ rare. When Hinata kissed him, he felt precious.

"Tobio," Hinata said, his voice a little shaky. "Can you say it again? Please?"

Tobio blinked. "I love you?"

"Why is it a question now? Tell me."

At the command, Tobio swallowed. But it made his words come faster, more sure. "I love you."

Feather-light lips on his own made him sigh, relax. Soft kisses, as Hinata held his face in his hands, whispering, "Say it again."

Tobio pulled him closer, holding the expectant Lamb in his arms. "I love you."

Hinata hummed and shifted, tugging at him, leaning backwards. "Again."

Tobio followed him, down into the grass, as the words finally started to roll off his tongue. "I love you."

"Again," Hinata repeated, fingers sliding into his hair.

They fit together so perfectly, Tobio between his legs as he balanced his weight, careful to keep from crushing the tiny body below his own. When he spoke again, it was against the Lamb's mouth, tasting Hinata on his tongue. "I love you, Shouyou, I love you."

Hinata shivered underneath him, blinking up at him, his cheeks red and eyes hazy, drunk with pleasure. Three words and he was smiling like he'd never been so happy. Tobio wished he'd said them sooner. Hinata brushed his fingers over Tobio's lips.

 _"Show me,_ " he breathed.

And that, Tobio could do that. If there was one thing he was made for, it was to show Hinata how much he loved him.

"I want your clothes off," he murmured, and Hinata nodded. Tobio let him sit up, put his fingers against the clasp of the cloak at Hinata's throat—the same red one he'd been wearing the first night they had met. He undid it, laying it out behind Hinata. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "So you're more comfortable…" Tobio explained, biting his lip when Hinata couldn't keep from smiling. He pulled the prince's shirt off next, raising it over his head without touching the pale flesh underneath. He did the same for his pants, again careful not to brush against his skin.

He wanted to have his hands on Hinata, more than anything. But he also wanted to prove that he could be careful. That he could show restraint. That he could touch Hinata the way he deserved to be touched.

The prince held his gaze as Tobio stripped him of all his garments, until he was naked in the grass, skin painted gold and incandescent in the firefly glow. Then Tobio put a hand to the bottom of his own shirt.

"Wait," Hinata said. He had not looked away from Tobio's face once. "Let me."

Hinata did not refrain from touching him. He slid Tobio's shirt up his body slowly, fingers and palms flat under the cloth, smoothing over his stomach and chest and up his shoulders until there was nowhere else for the shirt to go, and Hinata could tug it the short distance up over his head, and off. And there he stopped for awhile, to crawl forward into Tobio's lap and press their bodies together, taking the Wolf's face in his hands to kiss him, lips parted and voice already high and soft with a breathless need. Tobio could feel him, leaking and wet already, from his cock, and between his thighs.

"Hinata," he said, but the words were muffled, swallowed up by another kiss. It was so hard not to give in, to do exactly what Hinata wanted and claim him instantly. _"Shouyou."_

Hinata pulled back, mouth wet and pink. "Show me," he said again, eyes wide. "Tobio—"

"I _will,_ " Tobio said, trying to be as calm as he could when his cock was hard and straining against his pants. "Let me—just let me, please—"

Hinata blinked at him, his eyes clearing. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry."

Tobio shook his head, wrapping his arms around the Lamb, easing him back into the grass. "You don't have to be sorry. Not ever, for this." Not ever, for showing Tobio he wanted him, too.

Tobio stripped out of his pants before lying back down over Hinata. At the feeling of him, their bodies sliding together, Hinata's eyelids fluttered, but otherwise stayed attentive, focused on him.

"What did you want me to let you do?" Hinata asked, curious. Tobio stared down at him, trying to find the words to explain. It was difficult, with Hinata so warm and close to him, so ready for him. His body was so small under Tobio's, with his warm, brown eyes gazing up at him, expectant but patient (for the time being). He sniffled, once, probably smelling Tobio. So to start, Tobio leaned down, kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"We've never really had a chance…" Tobio started to say, before faltering. It was… embarrassing, what he wanted. What he'd been wanting. He hoped Hinata wouldn't think he was an idiot—and he didn't want to leave him unsatisfied, either. "Everything has always been really—urgent," he continued, staring at Hinata, trying to see whether he'd understood.

"Urgent," Hinata repeated. He looked confused.

"Yes," Tobio nodded. "Every time we've been… together."

"Together…" Hinata said. "You mean had sex?"

Tobio felt his cheeks going red, which was ridiculous, all things considered. He forged on. "Right. So I don't want to—to fuck you."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "O-oh! Okay…"

He sounded immensely disappointed, and too late Tobio realized his blunder. "No, I do! I do, it's just… it's just that we have _time_ now. We have time, and I want to take my time." He took a deep breath. "With you."

Hinata's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned steadily pink. "Oh…" he said again, but this came out sounding much more pleased. "You want to… you want to go slow."

 _"Yes,_ " Tobio exhaled in relief. He didn't know why it had been so hard to say. It was just something they'd never done, everything had always been so frantic, so _violent,_ at times. He did not want that, not tonight. "I just didn't know if you'd—is that okay?"

"It's okay," Hinata said in a rush. He reached up, brushing his fingers through Tobio's bangs, and Tobio felt himself melting. "Of course it's okay."

"I want to…" Tobio ducked his head, willing himself to say everything he'd meant to. "I want to make… love to you, Shouyou. I want you to understand."

He could feel Hinata begin to tremble beneath him, and relaxed because he knew, by now, that was a good sign. Not a sign of fear, but of desire. "Understand what?" Hinata asked.

"Everything," Tobio told him, pulling back to look at him. "Everything about how I feel. For you."

Hinata let out a noise, a soft moan, before he closed his eyes, head tilting back, utterly docile. Tobio breathed him in, let his Lamb's scent fill his lungs before leaning in to press the lightest kiss to the shadowed hollow of his throat.

He felt Hinata whisper, "Please."

So the Wolf began to show him.

He kissed Hinata's forehead, first, and when he pulled back, the Lamb's eyes were shut, his expression peaceful, lips parted as his breath puffed gently in and out. Tobio cupped his hands over Hinata's cheeks, grazing his palms over velvet-soft skin, before brushing his lips over closed eyelids that fluttered, over the tip of a delicate upturned nose that scrunched adorably, and finally lips that were already familiar to him, yet still so new—soft, not rough like his own, often demanding, though not in that moment.

Just then they were warm and yielding, allowing him to explore, to find out what it was like to kiss the small, bowed mouth, the dip of Hinata's upper lip and the full roundness of the lower one, learn that when he touched the corner with the tip of his tongue, Hinata opened without thinking, with a soft sigh, welcoming Tobio's tongue with his own, weaving them together in a warm, slow slide.

Tobio kissed all of him this way. He mapped the line of Hinata's jaw, up to right below his ear, traced lightly over it with his nose before ducking his head lower to mouth a trail down his delicate, pale neck where the Lamb's scent was strongest, mingling with the earthy smell of the grass below them. He kept his attention light, tender grazes of his teeth, sucking at Hinata's skin only very gently before licking over the spot to soothe it. He didn't need to leave marks, not this time. He had already done that, Marked the Lamb where it would never fade.

Hinata was being unusually quiet, for which Tobio was grateful. He knew it was because the smaller man was leaving things up to him entirely, letting Tobio guide them where he wanted. But as he trailed the tip of his nose over Hinata's right shoulder, breath ghosting over the Mark on his skin, he heard Hinata's breath hitch, and then there were hands in his hair, fisted tight.

"What's wrong?" he asked, drawing back. 

"Nothing—" Hinata said, but his voice was strained. His eyes were screwed shut now, his breathing no longer measured and calm, but fast, stuttering.

"It's not nothing," Tobio said. "Did I—"

"You don't know," Hinata panted, opening his eyes. Tobio felt a shudder run up his spine at the look they held, dark and desperate and brimming with longing, wide enough that he could make out the individual yellow flickers of the lightning bugs above. "You don't realize, do you? How that feels. When you touch it."

He meant the Mark. Tobio frowned. "But I didn't touch it. I just—" He breathed against it again and Hinata cried out, high and wanton, throwing his head back. Something tugged hot and low in Tobio's stomach, and he shut his eyes against it. No, not tonight. "That's all it takes?" he asked, breathless.

Hinata nodded. "I can feel—I feel how much you want me. It'll make me—"

"Could you come from that?" Tobio rasped.

 _"Oh,_ yes…" Hinata nodded, eyes still closed, breathing slowing. "Very, _very_ fast, so unless that's what you want…"

Tobio moaned. "Okay. Okay, not there."

"Not now, but maybe," Hinata said hopefully, "at some point…"

"Yeah," Tobio agreed. "Yes."

Hinata grinned at him, relaxing the hands in his hair, letting them fall so he could run his fingertips lightly over Tobio's broad shoulders. "Continue."

He avoided that spot carefully, positioning himself now so he could work his way down the rest of Hinata's body. His lips he traced down Hinata's arms, lithe and narrow, pausing to kiss the steady, pulsing beat at the crook of his elbow, where Tobio, if he concentrated, could feel the blood rushing through his body, feel how it quickened and jumped as he focused all his attention on the prince.

He ran his thumb and forefinger down over Hinata's collarbone before smoothing his entire hand over his chest, marveling at how small the little redhead truly was. Tobio's little finger to the tip of his thumb spanned the width of Hinata's chest, and again he was struck by how helpless Hinata could be against him, and how he'd chosen to heap all of his trust upon Tobio regardless. He bent his head to kiss the middle of Hinata's breastbone, felt him laugh, before turning his head to the side and laying his ear there, to listen to the heart that beat within his chest.

"You're getting very comfortable," Hinata said, tone playful. He threaded his fingers through Tobio's hair. "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't," Tobio said. "I'm just listening."

"It sounds the same as everyone else's," Hinata told him, poking the side of his nose.

"Well…" Tobio turned his head to rest his chin against Hinata's stomach, looking up at him. There were little motes of living light, floating lazily around Hinata's flame red hair, turning it even brighter, like some kind of disjointed crown of light. He tapped Hinata's chest. "This one belongs to me, though."

Before Hinata could respond, past the stunned expression on his face, Tobio quickly put his ear back down, so he could hear Hinata's heart speed up, pounding in his chest. Above him, the prince groaned.

"You do that on purpose."

Tobio laughed. "Maybe."

"You're the _worst."_

"You keep saying that," Tobio said. "Are you sure you mean it?" He picked his head up again so he could keep going, lips moving softly over Hinata's stomach, feeling it jump under each kiss.

"Mhm," Hinata confirmed. "You are. You're terrible."

Tobio moved lower still, and Hinata gasped above him as he began to lavish attention across his hips, tongue massaging the sharp dip of the bone under his soft flesh, such a lovely contradiction. He pulled his hands from Hinata's waist to his thighs, curving them under his body.

"Terrible," he murmured, using his nose to nudge the Lamb's pink cock aside so he could rub his tongue over the patch of soft orange fuzz that trailed down from Hinata's navel.

Hinata moaned. "You're such a bastard."

"Huge," Tobio agreed, and almost laughed again when he heard Hinata mutter,

 _"So_ huge, god, yes…"

Hinata's thighs were hot under his hands, skin silken and rosy and supple as he pushed his fingers into them, squeezing handfuls in his grasp before pulling them wide apart. Tobio ran his hands down the length of the Lamb's legs, over the insides of his pink thighs, which were already shiny and wet from his arousal; down over his skinny, slightly knobby, reddening knees, the backs of which he knew were quite ticklish; over his smooth calves and slim ankles and arched feet with his tiny toes. Hinata eyed him suspiciously and Tobio shook his head, not looking to torture him currently. Instead, he rubbed his palms over the soles of Hinata's feet, staring at how easily they fit into his much larger hands.

"What?" Hinata asked, lips quirked into a little smile.

"I don't know," Tobio said, brows furrowed. "How do you even stand?"

Hinata stared at him. "…What?"

"Your feet are just… so _small,"_ Tobio said, helplessly. "All of you is."

Hinata actually growled at him. "There's your answer then, I _guess."_

"That's not _bad,_  remember?"Tobio said, running his hands back up Hinata's legs. "It makes things easier."

"Like what?" Hinata asked, struggling to sound cross as Tobio pressed his tongue to the inside of one of his thighs, licking over him in a long, hot line.

Tobio lay down in the grass between his legs, getting the Lamb's legs over his shoulder. "Like this." He hiked Hinata up by his hips, sliding his hands over the round curve of his ass before spreading him open with his palms, fingers sliding in the wetness between his cheeks.

"Tobio!" Hinata exclaimed, but Tobio was already diving forward, greedier than he had any right to be as he licked Hinata, sucked at him and coaxed the Lamb to flow milky and sweet over his tongue.

Hinata kept saying his name, but now it was just a chorus of enraptured sighs and beautiful little moans, over and over as Tobio finally began to touch him where he wanted it. But still he moved with care, circling Hinata's entrance gently with the tip of his tongue in a slow, light pattern, before licking over him to lap up the slick that spilled forth. Hinata's breathing came faster, and faster.

"I need…" Hinata began to plead, "I need you inside me. I _need_ it."

There could be no denying him. Tobio pushed the tip of his tongue into Hinata, felt his whole body spasm as Hinata arched his back and cried out into the night, already incredibly overstimulated. Tobio rubbed his hips as he slid his tongue out and in, slowly, so very slowly, and the Lamb's heels dug into his back as Hinata fisted his hands in the blanket.

He had to take his time, wanted to stretch Hinata open enough that he could ease all of himself in without it hurting, without feeling like he was going to break the tiny Lamb apart. He could be gentle. He had to make sure Hinata knew this, needed him to know that for however long Hinata was his, Tobio would take care of him, would spend his life repaying what Hinata had given him.

He curled his tongue inside the prince, mouth flush against his skin, pressed in deep, and Hinata sobbed above him, the sound aching and raw.

Tobio pulled away, and Hinata pushed his hips back down, weakly, begging.

"I know," Hinata said, voice ragged, "what you want. But I can't—I _can't_ wait any longer, I get it, I _understand—"_

Tobio pulled himself all the way back up to lie on his side next to Hinata, cradling Hinata's body against his own. He pulled Hinata's legs open, trailing his fingers over Hinata's soaking entrance before pushing two into him, sighing in tandem with Hinata's broken moan as he felt deep inside him.

"Soon, soon—" he whispered, kissing Hinata's neck. He scissored his fingers, spreading them wide. Almost. "Thank you…"

Hinata made a vague, incoherent noise that might have been confusion, a question. Tobio explained, because he wanted everything said.

"For letting me have you like this," he said. "For letting me have you at all."

Hinata opened his eyes, turning his unfocused, arousal-wrecked gaze upon Tobio. _"Have me,_ then."

Tobio groaned and pulled his hand away, rolling himself over on top of Hinata. He stroked a hand over the Lamb's hip, reassuring, before reaching between their bodies and lining himself up with the heat of Hinata's entrance.

"Tobio," Hinata said softly, reaching up to touch his face.

Tobio froze. He could hear the wind blow through the trees, rustle the grass, as he thought of all the many, many things Hinata might be about to say. "Yes?"

"I know." Hinata nodded. "I know you love me."

Tobio ducked his head and let it wash over him, the contentment and happiness, stronger than anything he'd ever felt. Steadily, slowly, he eased himself into Hinata, sheathing himself. And it wasn't rough, it wasn't too soon, Hinata was ready—but he was still hot and tight and fitted to Tobio so perfectly that the Wolf had to drop his head to Hinata's shoulder, shuddering and gasping for breath.

"I knew already," Hinata said, voice high and panting. "You never had to say it for me to know."

Tobio closed his eyes, held onto Hinata, and told him anyway.  

He didn't say it out loud, not at first. He said it in the way he brushed his lips over Hinata's throat as he rolled his hips, gently rocking the Lamb's entire body with his movements.

It was in the way his fingers stroked through vibrant, cotton-soft curls when he drew himself out of Hinata, inch by inch, and felt Hinata cling to him and shake, before sliding back with no resistance, just smooth, wet heat to pull him back in.

It was in the movement of his hands, reverent and strong, caressing the entirety of Hinata's frame as Tobio buried himself deep within him, circling his hips until he pressed in just right, and Hinata began to come apart, cries dragging out of his throat at the intense pleasure.

Then the words came, barely audible, a refrain falling from Tobio's lips as he slipped further and further into perfect bliss, spurred on by the sounds Hinata made for him. _I love you. Love you. Only you._

Hinata curled his whole body up against Tobio, hands sliding down and through the sweat beading on his back before his fingers pressed in, gripping tight. He rolled his body, hips working, grinding himself down over Tobio's cock, and Tobio felt the moment, as he thrust up again and Hinata gasped, high and clear, moaning wordlessly as he came between their bodies.

Then he was pressing trembling fingers into Tobio's hair, murmuring fiercely, "I love you, too. So _much."_

And Tobio was his, lost like he'd been from the start. He hid his face in Hinata's hair as he spilled, shaking quietly as he filled Hinata with warmth. The Lamb sighed and held him close, until he was finished.

When he managed, finally, to raise his head again and look, it was to see Hinata smiling at him, eyes bright—glimmering with the light of a thousand fireflies. The Lamb touched a hand to Tobio's face, then under his chin, drawing him up to kiss him softly, before kissing his forehead, his eyelids, just like Tobio had done for him. He put his lips against Tobio's ear.

"That," said Hinata, "was quite the homecoming."

"Well, you'll be here at least another year," Tobio said. "I thought we should try to start off on the right foot."

Hinata's smile softened. "At _least_ another year…"

"That's what the king said, isn't it?" Tobio could not quite stifle the yawn he let out, then.

"And do you remember what _I_ said?" Hinata asked him. "About wanting to stay here forever?"

Tobio froze mid-yawn, staring at him.

"Close your mouth before you swallow another firefly," Hinata warned. "Who knows what you might admit to next?"

Tobio grabbed him and slung him down into the grass, arm heavy across his stomach so the Lamb couldn't escape. To his credit, Hinata put up barely half a fight before easing into him, pushing his head under Tobio's chin and nuzzling in close. Tobio pressed a kiss into his hair, listening to the sounds of him fading off to sleep.

"Welcome home, little Lamb."

Above them, the fireflies started to drift away, returning to wherever they belonged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gosh that was sappy :') Sorry for the cavities, [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey), but thanks for editing <3
> 
> For folks who are used to my general update schedule, a PSA! The next few weeks will be more small fics like this - I have little things lined up for Hunger and Speed Demons, but many of them will be for Better Late Than Never (hang in there, pure KageHina fans). This is to keep posting relatively consistent while I work on the next few big things... :) 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
